


Closer

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [28]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriend Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Bernice comes up with a plan to get Robert and Aaron to stop bickering





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: What about for your prompts thing- Robert & Aaron have been bickering/ fighting and the people around them are annoyed by it. Bernice decides to intervene by handcuffing them togther
> 
> HERE IT IS THE LAST ONE!!!!! DAY TWENTY-EIGHT!!!!! First, let me say thank you so much to everyone who submitted prompts for this month it's been so much fun doing this and I just can't believe I got through this, And second thank you to everyone who left kudo, to those who love comments to those on Tumblr who reblog and liked my post thank you all so much! You don't know how much it meant to me.
> 
> I hope you guys, like it, it is very open-ended but still. Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Sure being crammed into the back of the Woolpack was less than ideal but for the most part, they were making it work. Robert and Aaron had been enjoying this new chapter of their relationship, living together, sure there was some bickering but this was all new to them wasn’t it, living together, being in a proper relationship, not having to hide. Fighting is normal in any relationship, it doesn’t mean it wasn’t driving everyone else around them.

“Oh my- would you just pick a channel!” Robert vented out in frustration looking up from his laptop.

“There’s nothing on,” Aaron argued.

“How do you know, you keep flying past all of them,” Robert threw back.

“Do you want to choose what we watch?”

“I’m not watching I’m working,” Robert replied returning his attention back to the computer. Aaron laughed, “Than why do you care?”

"Because it's annoying,”

“You’re annoying,” Aaron muttered.

Robert shook his head continuing typing away, a couple of minutes had passed and Robert did his best to ignore the quickly changing noise from the tv before letting out an annoyed sigh, “If you’re that bothered by the telly why don’t you just go work at the yard,” Aaron replied looking over at the man.

“Because I don’t want to work at the yard,” Robert argued. “Plus I decided to work from home so we could spend time together,” He went on. “Regretting it now” he thought to himself.

“Well it’s my day off, I’m not sure why I should have to tiptoe-“

“I’m not saying tiptoe, just choose something, anything!”

“Fine,” Aaron replied stopping settling on a channel

“Oh come on not that-“

“You are joking?!”

“We’ve watched this about a million times.”

“You said to pick something and I did-“

“That’s it!” They heard coming from behind them. They turned to see Bernice followed by Vic making their way in.

“Can we help you?” Robert questioned.

“Put the laptop aside,” Bernice ordered.

“What?” Robert laughingly asked. 

“Now,” she added.

“Do you mind we were kinda in the middle of something,” Aaron chimed in.

“Fighting, yes, Aaron we could hear, everyone through the pub could hear,” Vic replied.

“We weren’t fighting,” Robert argued. “Just disagreeing.”

“Is that so?” Vic questioned. 

“Anyway, even if we were fighting how is it your twos business?” Aaron asked.

“Cause you two are doing all of our heads in,” Vic explained. “You two have been at each other’s throats for a week now,” she went on.

“Are you two having troubles….” Bernice began asked. “In the bedroom?” she continued mouthing the last part of the question.

Aaron frowned at the question.

“Our sex life is fine,” Robert replied causing Vic to pull a face. “Robert!” Aaron protested.

“What?” He replied. “She was the one that was implying.”

Aaron shook his head. 

“Enough!” Bernice yelled before grabbing Robert’s laptop closing it and placing it on the coffee table. 

“Oi, I was working on that,” Robert protested.

“Tough,” Bernice replied. “Now, I want the both of you to close your eyes,” she went on.

“No chance,” Aaron replied.

“It wasn’t a question,” Vic chimed in. “Now, do as you’re told.” The two hesitated at first looking over at each other, “If we do will it make you two go away quicker?” Robert asked.

“Yes,” Bernice replied.

“Fine,” Aaron replied closing his eyes followed by Robert. 

“Perfect,” Bernice stated. “Now, Aaron, I want you to hold out your left-hand palm up,” she told the brunette. Aaron sighed but did what he was told. “Good, now Robert hold out your right-hand palm down over Aaron’s,” she explained.

“My eyes are closed how am I supposed to know where his hand is?” Robert argued trying to be difficult.

“He’s sat right next to you, feel around” Bernice argued. 

“But you told him to place his hand over mine, not that he could touch me,” Aaron replied fueling the fire Robert had started. 

“Oh for Christ sake, just hold each other’s hand,” Vic blurted out grabbing both men’s hands shoving them together. The two interlocked their fingers.

“Yes, thank you, Victoria,” she replied clearing her throat. “we were getting there.”

“Oh please these two would have had you going for another hour,” Vic replied looking overseeing the two grinning. “Just get on with it already,” she continued nudging the other woman with her elbow.

“Right, this exercise is to help you two work on your communicating and listening skills, something that you two are very much in need of working on,” she explained.

“And we have to be holding hands why?” Aaron questioned.

“Uh… well to… to help him and you bond of course,” Bernice lied.

‘You don’t sound too sure about that,” Robert argued.

“Do you want my help or not?” Bernice asked as she dug something from her purse.

“We never asked you for help,” Aaron argued.

“Both of you, quiet,” she ordered before nodding towards Vic to grab their wrists to hold them out. “What-“ before Aaron could finish his thought he felt the metal against his skin and heard it click into place. The two men opened their eyes, to see the metal cuffs fitted to their wrists.

“Bernice, what the hell?” Robert protested.

“This is some sort of wind up, right?” Aaron chimed in.

“Get these off now,” Robert replied.

“No,” Bernice replied. “The two of you have been acting like complete idiots and until you learn to get past whatever it is you two are going through your stuck like this,” she added before ushering a smirking Vic out of the way, making her way out the backroom. “Bernice!” Aaron called after the woman getting up to chase after her only to be brought back down by Robert, who wasn’t expecting Aaron to jump up. “Come on,” Aaron hissed.

“Give me a second,” He replied getting up, following Aaron out. “Bernice!” Aaron called out again as they made their out to be met by Chas and Charity followed by Bernice making her way around the bar. “Get back here,” he added. 

“Come on, Bernice, this isn’t funny,” Robert replied.

“It’s not meant to be funny, Robert.”  
“I swear,” Aaron replied pointing at the woman with the hand that was attached to Robert’s.

“All right boys,” Ross snickered. “Shouldn’t those be left in the bedroom.” 

“Bernice’s doing thank you very much,” Robert replied.   
“Oh, this was your big plan?” Charity questioned. “Tying them together? Cause that won’t cause more fight,” she added.

“Hand over the key now!” Aaron replied.

“…Idon’t have it,” she replied.

“I’m sorry, what?”Aaron replied.

“See the thing is I don’t actually…. have keys to those,” she explained.

“And you put them on them?” Chas asked. Charity let a belting laugh out.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Aaron muttered to Robert.

“Not If I don’t do it first,” he replied.

“A stripper left those behind, from one of the hen nights, I held at the salon,” she explained. Robert and Aaron stared at her.

“I’ll see if I can find a bobby pin,” Charity replied turning to head towards the back.

“Have a seat Loves,” Chas replied to the two. “I’ll get you two pints.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
